Julgado Pelo Amor
by LupinCat
Summary: Quando as explicações não tem sentido.. Quando tudo parece perdido, ela apareceu dizendo: eu confio.
1. Chapter 1

**Julgado pelo Amor **

_Domingo, 15 de novembro. - Casa da Família Okinawa. _

Era uma típica noite de domingo na casa da família Okinawa, uma família tradicionalíssima do Japão. Trabalhavam desde os primórdios dos tempos modernos, com importação e exportação de produtos. Porém, nossa história girará sobre a ramificação principal daquela família.

_- Senhor meu pai, já fechou os negócios da família?  
- Não Seichiro, o nosso sócio virá dentro de instantes, por isso, Fuutie, Shiefia, Fanrei e Seichiro, sejam educados, ele é um homem muito ... digamos que exigente...  
- Ele parece ser um fresco....  
- Fuutie, controle-se, porque se algo sair errado, irei culpá-la única e exclusivamente.  
- Certo, perdão pai. _

A família de Takedo Okinawa, era composta por seus quatro filhos, Fuutie, Shiefia, Fanrei e Seichiro, ele e sua adorável esposa, Yoko Okinawa.  
Cada um de seus filhos, tinham personalidades divergentes umas das outras.

O mais velho, e único filho homem, era Seichiro, um rapaz de muito bom coração, porém, fora criado apenas com o intuito para os negócios da família. Sua verdadeira paixão era a música, aprendera tocar teclado e guitarra, mas, só pudera praticar estes, como hobbie. Era muito responsável e sempre fora o mais exemplar aos olhos do pais.

Fanrei era a 2ª mais velha da casa, diferente de seu irmão, fora criada com total desprezo, pois o pai, gostaria de ter tido os dois filhos mais velhos, homens. Não realizado este pedido, o pai sempre a tratou como se ela não existisse. Superação era a qualidade mais evidente na moça, que mesmo sendo tratada de tal maneira, nunca desistia.

Shiefia era a filha do meio. Diferente de Fuutie, era dedicada e muito quieta, sempre conseguiu prêmios escolares, o verdadeiro orgulho por parte estudantil de seus pais. Ela era muito introvertida e mesmo que fosse criada com luxos, amava o ar livre e o campo, mesmo tendo poucas oportunidades de escape para esses lugares.

Fuutie era a filha caçula, mimada e extrovertida sempre conseguia tudo o que queria com chantagens emocionais. Sempre fora a preferida em termos de vontades e preferências, era uma garota que gostava de Pop e baladas... além de ser muito desbocada com as palavras. Tinha um ótimo humor, porém, nem todos a acompanhavam.

A mulher de Takeno, Yoko, estava dando os últimos retoques no jantar, o qual, um sócio muito importante e influente no mercado de negócios.  
A campainha tocou e um barulho incessante e ríspido invadiu o local, chamando a atenção de todos, que, ao lado da porta, esperavam o tão esperado sócio.

_- Ele chegou, lembre-se, educados! Onde está Fuutie?  
- Boa Noite Sr. Lee... seja bem vindo a nossa casa.  
- Obrigado Sr. Okinawa, com licença.  
- Por favor Sr. Lee... sente-se, já serviremos o jantar.  
- Obrigado Sra. Okinawa.  
- Sirvam o jantar.  
_  
Ordenou em um tom calmo Yoko, que normalmente não gostara de alterar sua voz.

_- Conte-me Sr. Okinawa, por que quer que eu entre como seu sócio, se já possui o maior prestígio nesse ramo?  
- É muito simples Sr. Lee, soubemos que há uma multinacional americana arriscando nosso mercado consumidor, não queremos perder o comando.  
- Entendo... pois bem, ficarei feliz em ajudá-lo e ...  
- Carambaaaa! Alguém viu meu top preto!? Mãe! Você colocou ele pra lavar foi? Ops! Desculpe... Sr. Lee...._

Fuutie fez uma reverência, ao olhar para o pai, o mesmo jogou um olhar fulminante e percebendo que ficaria de castigo por séculos e séculos, a moça preferiu retirar-se sem dizer muita coisa.

_- Perdão pelo inconveniente Sr. Lee... Fuutie nunca soube se comportar bem, talvez seja um pouco de culpa minha...  
- Não precisa pedir desculpas, é normal os jovens dessa idade agirem assim. _

Syaoran dessa vez foi direto, sem muitas delongas. Já tivera um dia cansativo e ainda teria que ser simpático naquele jantar. O mesmo, era muito sério e odiava qualquer manifestação estrondosa ou de baixo nível. Segurou-se naquele momento para não dizer-lhes que aquela menina deveria ir ao internato.  
Enquanto Sr. Okinawa, Sr. Lee e Seichiro acertavam os últimos detalhes do negócio, Fanrei subia com um prato de comida, em direção ao quarto de Fuutie.

_- Fuutie? Posso entrar?  
- Ta abertaaaa!  
- Eu trouxe seu jantar...  
- Obrigada, senta aí! Você viu que gato que é o sócio do papai?!  
- Fuutie!!!!  
- Ai, ta, calma! Foi só um comentário..._

Mal a garota tocou na comida, o pai delas as chamara.

_- Fuutie, Fanrei e Shiefia, venham à sala por favor. _

As das que estavam no mesmo quarto, descem um pouco depois de Shiefia, que estava ajudando sua mãe.  
_  
- Vamos comemorar com champagne a assinatura do contrato!  
- Sinto, mas tenho que ir em breve.  
- Beba apenas um pouco com nós Sr. Lee!  
- Está bem...  
- Então, Sr. Lee, como é mesmo seu primeiro nome?  
- Permita-me dizer que isso não lhe interessa, Srtª Fuutie. _

A moça ficara calada por levar um "corte" do mesmo. Pensando consigo mesma:

_" - Lindo, insensível, mas lindo.... "_

Após brindarem, Syaoran sentiu um enjoo repentino, sua gastrite atacou-o mais uma vez.

_- Se me derem licença..._

Ele saiu, andando apresadamente para o toalete da família, e ficou por lá até seu mal estar passar, em torno de uns 5 minutos. Ao tentar sair, conferiu que a porta estava trancada pelo lado de fora.  
Ocorreu-lhe um certo desespero ao constatar que havia gritos do outro lado da porta. Até que em pouco tempo, tudo ficou calmo, os gritos sessaram e ele conseguiu sair.  
A cena com que se deparou, não fora nada agradável: Os corpos de todos os membros da família Okinawa, estavam estirados, sem vida no chão. Havia muito sangue e pudia-se ouvir as escandalosas sirenes das viaturas policiais e do resgate.  
Ali, estático, e num ato de desespero, abaixou até um dos corpos e tentou reanimá-lo. Ficou com um pouco de sangue nas mãos e na camisa e logo, seu olhar ficou ainda mais surpreso, quando a polícia seguida do resgate adentrou na casa e enquanto socorriam os corpos, na esperança de que um deles sobrevivesse as inúmeras pancadas recebidas, Syaoran fora acusado por crime hediondo e homicídio culposo.  
_  
- Solte o corpo agora e ponha as mãos na cabeça!  
- Mas eu não...  
- Tem o direito de permanecer calado. Tudo o que falar será usado contra você no tribunal.  
_  
Ele ficou em silêncio e apenas foi acompanhado por olhares e murmúrios dos vizinhos, que estavam indignados com a cena.  
Ao chegar na cadeia, foi levado para dar seu depoimento ao delegado.

_- Sr. Lee... fora uma surpresa encontrar-lhe aqui. Pelo que veio? Desvio de dinheiro? _

O delegado, um homem gordo e rechonchudo, pegou a ficha policial e seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ler o porquê Lee estava no local.

_- Assassinato de Takeno Okinawa, Yoko Okinawa, Fanrei Okinawa, Sheichiro Okinawa, Shiefia Okinawa e por deixar em estado vegetativo Fuutie Okinawa.  
- Não fui eu! Eu estava no banheiro e..  
- Silêncio... não sei como podê fazer tal ação, não esperava isso do Sr._

- Você poderá escolher um advogado nessa lista.  
- Quero um da família Kinomoto.  
- Há disponibilidade do Sr. Fugitaka e da Srtª Sakura, filha do mesmo, nova nesse ramo..  
- Puft's... uma mulher sendo advogada? Nunca ouvi falar dela e... não brinque comigo, o Sr. Fugitaka será o meu advogado.  
- Não deveria ser tão precipitado ao julgar a Srtª Kinomoto, só por ser uma novata e uma mulher...  
- Já está decidido.  
- Certo, levem-no para a cela. 

Syaoran fora levado para a cela, que muito diferente das celas do Brasil, era vazia, no máximo 2 presos por local. Ele se trocou e ficou pensando na morte daquela família.

**~(s2)~**

_- Sr. Fugitaka?  
- Pois não?  
- Oh, é um prazer falar com o Senhor! Disponibilizamos um caso, do Sr Lee, e ele exigiu que fosse o Sr que tratasse...  
- Infelizmente, acabo de pegar outro caso de extrema urgência. Não poderia ser minha filha? _  
_- Claro..._

O delegado dera um sorriso malicioso.

_- Seria muito interessante...  
- Então, ela já está a caminho.  
- Obrigado. _

Ao desligar, um subordinado dirigiu-lhe a palavra:

_- Sr., se me permite fazer uma pergunta...  
- Sim, diga.  
- O Sr. Lee havia dito que não gostaria que seu caso fosse tratado por uma mulher...não é?  
- Sim, mas eu achei interessante saber qual é a reação dele... e também, a Srtª Kinomoto não é nada mal... _

Não demorou muito, Sakura estava na delegacia. Era uma moca muito bonita, os cabelos eram curtos e sua personalidade era doce e forte ao mesmo tempo. Odiava ter prestígio por causa do pai. Sempre teve orgulho próprio e por isso, mora sozinha em um pequeno apartamento, acompanhada apenas de fotos dos familiares. Atraía olhares por onde quer que passasse, já tivera alguns namorados, porém nada de muito especial.

_- Boa Noite...  
- Srtª Kinomoto!_

O delegado e seus subordinados faltavam babar.

_- Onde está meu cliente?  
- Na cela, eu a levarei até o mesmo. _

Ela parecia nervosa com a situação, pois seria seu primeiro caso "sério".

_- Sr. Lee, a sua advogada...  
- Advogada? Mas eu exigi um advogado, o Sr. Fugitaka...  
- Ele é meu pai._

Syaoran encarou a moça de belas feições certamente japonesas, de belas curvas que era realçadas com o blazer rosa-claro e a calça pastel reta. Ele ficou meio bobo com a cena, mas recompondo-se, disse em tom frio:

_- Não importa. Não aceitarei ser defendido por uma mulher.  
- Pode nos deixar a sós delegado?  
- Claro..._

Ela fitou orgulhosamente ferida o homem. E disse rispidamente:

_- Tem medo do que?  
- Hãm?!  
- Tem medo de que eu perca o caso?  
- Oras! Não tenho medo de nada!  
- Não é o que parece Sr. Lee... você tem medo de apodrecer na prisão porque tem culpa...  
- Não me atormente com isso! _

Ela se debruçou na mesa, ficando a poucos milímetros de distância do rosto de Syaoran, sentindo sua respiração, mas mantendo-se firme e dizendo:

_- Tem medo de se apaixonar, Sr. Lee?_

Syaoran encarou os olhos verdes, que brilhavam e transpareciam segurança. Falou meio gaguejando pela proximidade:

_- Nã-ãoo...  
- Não é o que parece... Tem medo de se apaixonar pela sua própria advogada? _

Ela se divertia com a expressão do rapaz, queria mostrar que era capaz, que poderia ser melhor que qualquer homem. Ele por outro lado, começou a admirar em silêncio a atitude da moça.

_- Você não conhece o seu próprio cliente?  
- Hum? Como assim?  
- Não me apaixono fácil... para isso ocorrer, a mulher tem que ter coragem, corpo e determinação.  
- Coragem? Determinação? Corpo?_

Sakura riu descontroladamente.

_- Do que ri, Srtª. Kinomoto?  
- Se te desafiar não é coragem, o que é então? Se estudar durante 5 anos e ainda ter de vencer o machismo de meus clientes não é determinação, o que é? Corpo? O de menos... Não é mesmo rapazes? _

Todos os prisioneiros olharam-a e começaram a fazer um grande estardalhaço.

_- SIMMMM!  
- Olha, vejo que todos concordam comigo, Sr. Lee. _

Ele se surpreendeu. Minha nossa! Quem era ela? Já havia trabalhado com o seu pai, porém, nem mesmo ele, tinha um poder de convencimento e manipulação tão grande. Meio sem jeito, resolveu ceder à moça:

_- Está bem... vejo que é a "melhorzinha" por enquanto...  
- Se preferir, começo a tratar de seu caso e assim que meu pai estiver menos ocupado, passo para as mãos dele.  
- Ótimo. _

Ela sorriu ao ver que havia convencido-o.

_- Vamos começar então... preciso que me conte o que aconteceu co..._

Syaoran demorou a reagir, mas antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, foi ele que se aproximou do rosto dela e disse de forma envolvente:

_- E você, Srtª Kinomoto... tem medo de se apaixonar pelo seu cliente?_

Ela ficou meio estática com a proximidade, porém, antes que ela respondesse, ele...

_**Continua... **_


	2. Entre a Cruz e a Espada

**Entre a Cruz e a Espada.**

Ela ficou meio estática com a proximidade, porém, antes que ela respondesse, ele deu-lhe um beijo molhado, ali, apoiado na mesa, se inclinando para beijá-la. Um ato sem pensar, um ato do coração.

_- HãmHãm... _

Pigarreou um pouco o delegado acompanhado de um homem, o qual só aparecia sua sombra, e interrompeu o súbito beijo da advogada e do cliente. Os dois afastaram-se sem folego e olharam para o delegado.

_- Srta. Kinomoto... não é permitido namorar com clientes... _

Ela ouviu uma voz familiar e logo fechou os olhos, mantendo a calma e dizendo:

_- Pai, o que faz aqui?  
- Vim ver como minha filha está se saindo e conversar com o juiz do caso, para dar uma mão e ...  
- Eu já disse que eu não precisaria de sua ajuda! Eu posso defender um caso sozinha!  
- Defender, não significa beijar seu cliente!  
- Mas...  
- Fui eu, fui eu que a beijei... não resisti aos encantos de sua filha, desculpe-me._

Syaoran os interrompeu, além do mais, era por culpa dele que eles estavam brigando.

_- ' Por que fiz aquilo? Eu... eu não tive controle, senti um calor tão intenso e ... a o que eu to falando? '_

Pensava ele, fazendo tudo em tom decidido.

_- Minha filha é melhor do que você pensa... e não é para um assassino qualquer...  
- Devemos sempre acreditar em nossos clientes, pois se não acreditarmos, nem o juri irá acreditar. Foi o senhor que me ensinou, pai.  
- Vejo que aprendeu bem filha querida... deixe-me ficar com esse caso._

Fugitaka ficou com ciúmes da filha e quis acabar o mais rápido possível com a situação. Sakura abaixou a cabeça, pois mais uma vez, um cliente preferiria o pai dela, com mais prestígio e fama. Syaoran olhou a insinuação. O dilema era muito grande, ou deixava Sakura comandar o caso, mas tinha o risco de perder sua liberdade, ou ainda, poderia deixar Fugitaka e ter a garantia de uma liberdade custe o que custasse.

_- É... não sou eu quem decide meu advogado?!  
- Sim, como não...  
- Então... eu quero a Senhorita Kinomoto. _

Ela se surpreendeu. Era o primeiro voto de confiança dado à ela.

_- Eu-u... prometo dar-lhe a liberdade! _

Sorria ela imensamente feliz, seu sorriso era indescritível. Fugitaka apenas olhava. Fora passado para trás, por sua própria filha e seu mais fiel cliente. Não agradava-lhe a idéia de deixar o caso nas mãos se sua inexperiente filha. O medo apenas se duplicara, pois, em um caso como este e Syaoran, a liberdade seria conseguida apenas com "táticas" não muito limpas.

_- Sakura... Filha... você sabe o que fazer?!  
- Vou estudar melhor o caso, mas tenho certeza que vou ganhar! _

Fugitaka conhecia-a bem demais. Sabia que ela tinha um coração e uma mente extremamente pura para agir com tal cautela. E se ela perdesse!? O que seria da fama Kinomoto!? O que seria dele!?

_- Nem sempre os tribunais são justos...  
- Mas pai, eu tenho que acreditar em meu cliente, eu tenho que ter ao menos uma mísera ilusão de que o juiz olhará e dirá : Declaro o réu, inocente._

Syaoran olhava a cena calado. Não gostava desses momentos melodramáticos, além do mais, ele não sabia o que lhe interessava mais: Sakura ou a Liberdade!?

_- Está bem.. faça como quiser. _

Cedia o pai, vendo-se derrotado pela empolgação da filha. Era como os velhos tempos, quando ela, ainda uma garotinha, descobrira que as estrelas viriam a ver toda noite. Os olhos brilhavam tão intensamente que era impossível não mergulhar na cena. Era impossível negar a verdade: Ela havia crescido.

_- Obrigada pai! Eu prometo não te desapontar! E.. obrigada Senhor Lee... eu darei-lhe a liberdade, custe o que custar. _

Ela o encarou sorrindo toda feliz. Ele apenas fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. No fundo, bem lá no fundo, gostaria de dizer: "Eu confio plenamente em você!", mas, era arrogante demais para admitir que confiava nela.

_- Agora eu vou indo... cuide-se filha.. e .. ficarei de olho em você... rapaz...  
- Como se eu tivesse medo de sua autoridade... _

Cochichou ele, vendo o advogado sair.

_- Realmente... _

Riu Syaoran.

_- Realmente o que!? _

Questionava ela, um pouco incomodada com a ausência de mais pessoas, estando apenas ela e ele.

_- Realmente, toda bela, tem um pai que é fera... _

Ele continuava rindo com o trocadilho, aproximava-se dela, em um ritmo envolvente.

_- Oras oras Senhor Lee... está a se render a mim!?  
- Não me rendo a ninguém Senhorita Kinomoto.  
- A não!? E o que foi aquele caloroso beijo?!  
- Qual!?  
- Ah.. vai ficar fazendo-se de idiota?!  
- Entendo... você gostou tanto que vai sempre lembrar do sabor que tinha o nosso beijo. _

Ele se divertia de uma maneira incontrolável. Era bom estar no comando da brincadeira. Ela por outro lado, irritava-se cada vez mais.

_- Vamos cuidar de coisas importantes, ou não quer ficar livre!?  
- A resposta é óbvia, Senhorita Kinomoto.  
- Para ficar mais simples, vou te chamar de Syaoran, pode ser!?  
- Ah.. claro! E depois que eu te chamar de Sakura, vamos ficar amiguinhos e ir brincar no parquinho!!!_

O tom de ironia só elevava os nervos de Sakura.

_- Ok, se quer manter essa distância entre nós, não vou questionar, entretanto... _

Ela levantou-se e foi até uma das janelas. Colocou as duas mãos no parapeito e deitou sobre elas, olhando a luz que o vidro refletia.

_- ...Senhor Lee, o senhor sabe quantas vezes as estrelas aparecem no céu?!  
- Nunca reparei nas estrelas. Não queria perder meu tempo.  
- Pois deveria... eu espero toda noite por elas...  
- Por que está me contando isso!?  
- Pelo simples fato, de que, mesmo sem saber quando as estrelas aparecem no céu e o senhor sabe que elas existem.. poderia acreditar que eu tenho a capacidade ... _

Ele ficou quieto. Como assim!? Os sentimentos dele estavam misturados, mas na sua face permanecia a mesma cara cética de sempre.

_- Eu a escolhi, então, o que mais quer de mim!?_

Sakura pegou sua pasta, ajeitou o blazer e rodou a maçaneta. Olhou para frente e murmurou desviando o olhar firme, para baixo:

_- Eu gostaria de acreditar, que, não me escolheu por sentir-se culpado pela briga entre meu pai e eu. Gostaria que acreditasse em quem vai te defender nos tribunais. Agora, se me der licença.. Passar bem, Senhor Syaoran. _

Ele ficou ali, estático com tais palavras. Fora só um olhar frio e gelado, que ele havia recebido de Sakura, durante breves momentos que a mesma desviou o olhar de seu pai para ele. Ele era uma plástico transparente nas mãos dela, agora, seu medo ficaria evidente: ela descobriria facilmente o interesse súbito que ele havia criado por ela.

_- E aí Senhor Lee?! O que achou de sua advogada?!_

Perguntou o delegado, rodando a chave nas mãos.

_- Ela é interessante, certamente.  
- Vejo que ela te prendeu mais do que qualquer prisão...  
- Minha liberdade será de ambas... acredite.  
- Vamos para a sua 'nova moradia'..  
- Não por muito tempo...  
- Se você render-se à ela, verá o sol refletido nas barras da cela... até o fim de sua vida._

_  
__**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**_Olá Leitores(as)!_**

_Desculpem a demora em postar o 2º capítulo, agradeçam a Marina (Yume no Yoru) por me lembrar!  
Os motivos que me levaram a demorar, não foram só o esquecimento, mas também alguns problemas de saúde, espero que entendam.  
Muitas surpresas?! Acho que por enquanto ainda não... mas... quem sabe mais para frente?!  
É esperar para ver!  
_

_**Mikarim**__  
Oizinho querida!  
Desculpe a demora! Espero que você não tenha desistido de ler a fic!  
Sim, a Sakura é bem determinada, mas vai ficar balançada com Syaoran, bem, quem não ficaria, não é?!  
Obrigada por acompanhar!  
Super Beijo _

_**Yume no Yoru**_

_Primeiro tenho que te agradecer horrores por me lembrar de postar esse capítulo! XD  
Quem bom que você gosta de suspense! É o meu favorito também! _

_Você também tem muito potencial querida!  
E.. pode deixar, não vou esquecer os capítulos ou o capítulo final de Boa Noite Cinderela!  
Beijo Beijo_

_**Cami Denahiro L.K. Cullen  
**Suspense as vezes é ruim mesmo! Mas fico feliz de você ter se interessado pela fic!  
Espero que continue lendo e postando sua opinião, ok?!  
Obrigada por estar acompanhando o desenrolar da história!  
Beijooo_

_**Flow**_

_Ué Flow! XD  
Um bom suspense atiça todo mundo! É só saber usar! _

_Que bom que você gosta da fic! Fico muito feliz!  
Acompanhe hein?!  
Mega Beijo_

_**Luana**_

_Huum.. gostou da surpresa da vez?!  
Pois bem, até eu fiquei em dúvida em como desmanchar o final do último capítulo, mas espero que tenha ficado interessante !  
Obrigada por sempre acompanhar as minhas fic's querida!  
Litros de Beijo_


End file.
